


Like He Does

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had said he wanted to be fucked…</p><p>But could they?</p><p>It was so wrong…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like He Does

16 year old Zayn Tomlinson-Payne wandered into his parents’, Liam and Louis, bedroom with a big question his mind. Louis looked up from where his fingers were fiddling with Liam’s hand when Zayn said,”Dad? Pa?” Liam turned his head slightly, a loving smile on his face, and answered,”Yeah boo?” Zayn’s face took on an annoyed expression, his lips parting as he sucked in a breath, preparing himself to rant about how he, as a 16 year old, shouldn’t still be called ‘boo’, but his cheeks bloomed pink as he let it go, silently admitting too himself how much he liked it.

Zayn smiled slightly and shook his hair out of his eyes, breathing out,”What’s up?” Louis looked at Liam, who looked back at Louis; both men apprehensive. “Nothin’ much, your dad and I were just talkin’ ‘bout what we’ll do when your off at college. I mean how will we survive without our Zaynie?”

Zayn winced once more, letting his head hang to hide his face while his lips mouthed the words,’ _Fucking nicknames, load of bullshit_ ’ but Liam caught the ending and reprimanded,”Hey, what did I say about your language?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, hormones surging through his body as he bit back,”Yeah, well Pa certainly doesn’t hold back his ‘ _Fuck yes LiLi_ ’s or his ‘ _Oh shit right there baby_ ’s does he now?!”

Louis turned to look out the window to hide his laughter, though nothing about the situation was amusing, and Liam was caught between laughing his ass off and sending his son to time out.

Rolling his shoulders, Zayn sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them with slightly shaking fingers while croaking out,”I’m sorry, been a bit high strung lately, masturbating’s not really helping anymore…” Louis swung his head around to fix his eyes on Zayn’s slightly hunched form in the doorway, Liam doing the same.

Louis felt his cock swelling, his vision starting to go black with shock, and Liam squeezed Lou’s hand, feeling his dick shift under the thin blanket.

They had never really talked about Zayn’s sexuality except to assure him that he would be loved no matter  _who_  he loved, so this little tidbit of information was unforeseen. “What’s got you in that…  _Predicament_?” Liam managed to grind out over the rush of blood to his groin. Zayn looked up, his gaze burning into Liam’s, and whispered

“ _You_.

 _You two_.

My  _parents_.

I wanna  _fuck you two senseless_ ,

and then be fucked into the mattress  _by_   _you two_.

I wanna be done just like  _you two_ do each other _._ ”

Liam felt his own lips turn down at the brokenness in Zayn’s voice, his heart breaking for the boy. It was obvious he had been dealing with this for far longer than he or Lou had known.

Hell, he and Lou  _hadn’t_ known.

Liam clutched Louis’ hand tighter and said,”Well, what do you think would help you overcome this…  _Thing_?”

Zayn bit his lip and shakily said,”I don’t know, but I was thinking we could maybe start with me watching?”

Liam tugged on his lower lip with his teeth.  _Start with_. Zayn  _had_  said he wanted to be fucked…

But could they?

It was  _so wrong_ …

Liam pulled the blanket up higher to hide his now very prominent boner, and Louis passed out. Groaning as Louis’ head thumped on his stomach, Liam said,”Come here Zayn.” Gently moving his husband off of his body and on to the bed, Liam sat up, careful not to lose the blanket, and patted the bed beside him. Zayn hesitantly sat next to his dad, only relaxing into Liam’s body when his arm wrapped around the boy’s shoulders.

The two sat in silence for a while, waiting for Louis to come around. When he did, he lay still for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts. Shooting up and practically screaming,”We can’t ‘cuz it’s illegal!” Louis frantically pressed his down onto his dick, which was achingly hard, and thought to himself,  _‘Then why do I wanna try it so bad?_ ’

Zayn jumped slightly, surprised by his pa’s outburst, then resettled himself into the crook of Liam’s body, much like Louis usually did when Liam held him, and sighed, explaining his reasoning.

“I wouldn’t tell, and it’s not like I would join in… Unless you guys would be comfortable with that.”

Louis swayed a bit, and Liam reached out a steadying hand, grasping Louis’ shoulder and looking into his eyes, silently communicating his agreement with Louis while saying,”I think we should listen to Zayn, Louis.

We promised we would hear him out on  _everything_.”

Louis had known that agreement would be a bad idea.

Zayn smiled up at Liam,”Thanks dad. Anyway, I just wanna see what you guys get up to when you think I’m asleep, and why it makes you scream,”

Liam shot Louis a look.

“We’re also going over the sex unit in our health class, and I have questions that my teachers can’t answer, but I didn’t wanna look it up ‘cuz of all that Internet safety stuff, ya’ know?”

Louis had to admire how smart Zayn was, looking at Liam with a gaze full of pride for their adopted son, but there was something else in his eyes, Liam noted.

It was lust.

 _Need_.

Liam felt relief wash through him, he wasn’t the only one who found the prospect of Zayn watching, maybe even  _joining_  them,  _hot_.

“I also think I might be gay… But I don’t wanna find out by kissing some drunk guy at a high school party…”

That floored Liam and Louis.

Their son was choosing watching his  _parents_  go at it over experimenting? They shared a glance, Liam shifting in a way that showed his husband his erection, Louis lifting one hand and brushing at his fringe, flashing his own stiffy at Liam, but Zayn caught it too.

“See, we-  _you_  could just do it now and get it over with, your both hard already.”

Liam turned his heated eyes towards his son, trying to find the right words to tell Zayn that he was hard because he wanted to fuck the life out of him.

Not Louis.

 _Zayn_.

Lifting his hands up to run them through his hair frustratedly, Louis huffed, questioning his sanity before saying,”Get off the bed, Zayn.”

Liam seemed to question Louis’ sanity as well, his head snapping towards Louis as Zayn scrambled out from underneath Liam’s protective arm and off the bed, seating himself against the wall with the best view. Louis crawled onto Liam’s lap and whispered,”I wanna fuck him so bad, you?” while grabbing the lube they kept underneath the pillows just in case they couldn’t get to the bedside table first. Liam kissed Louis roughly once before whispering,” _So soo_ _bad_.” 

When both of their clothes were finally removed, and Liam was slipping inside Louis, they had the shock of their lives as Liam uttered ‘ _Boo_ ’.

Liam’s eyes snapped open to stare apologetically at Louis while he tried to apologize, even with the ever distracting presence of the fact that he wanted to say it again.Louis moaned loudly, sitting down on Liam fully before whispering.

“I like it…  _Daddy_.”

Liam groaned, not able to take it anymore, and began thrusting quickly, making sure to hit Louis’ prostate each time, repeating the same word over and over again.

‘ _Boo_ ’.

Zayn sat against the wall, heart racing and dick straining against his own sagging jeans, which he had paired with a form-fitting wife beater. His mind was whirring with anxious thoughts.

‘ _Would they isolate him afterwards?_ ’

‘ _Would they simply forget he was there and exclude him from their moment of love?_ ’

‘ _Would they push him away when he came closer?_ ’

Getting up, Zayn reminded himself that he needed to do this. Zayn knew he loved his fathers.

 _Way_  more than he should.

He also knew this could be his only chance to be with them, and he was going to take it.

Zayn let his need carry him, until he was back on the bed, his face inches away from Louis’, who’s eyes were closed in ecstasy, little noises of pleasure leaving his mouth every few thrusts, Liam’s grunts mixing in with Louis’ hard breathing.

Taking an unsteady breath, Zayn pressed his lips to Louis’, slipping his tongue inside when Louis moaned. Liam felt Zayn’s presence and began thrusting even harder, but Louis came first.

Liam knew how sensitive Louis got after cumming, and slipped out quickly, not wanting to hurt his lover. Louis broke his passionate kiss with Zayn, who whimpered at the loss, but was soon placated when Louis guided Zayn’s gaze down too Liam’s still erect cock.

Zayn didn’t need to be told twice, and got into a more comfortable position, aware of Louis watching his every move. His dick rising again, Louis sat back and began stroking his length as Zayn slowly took Liam into his mouth.

Liam moaned, looking down at Zayn’s head now slowly bobbing up and down before experiencing an orgasm that ranked in his top three.

Number one was when Louis did him on a plane as they headed to Japan, two was when Liam fingered himself in front of Louis on one of their kinky nights, and this was the new number three, knocking down the time when Louis had done a strip tease for him.

Zayn sat up, licking his lips to get the last of the taste, and leaned forward, kissing Liam quickly before whispering,”I wanna fuck you, can I?” Liam found himself turning his head towards Louis, who was staring at the two across from him in a daze. When Louis finally focused, his sex roughened voice punctuated his words perfectly

“Fuck him,

as hard as you possibly can.

If you get tired,

I want my turn with you.

One thing though,

you know we love you,

right?

If you ever wanna stop,

we promise we will.”

Zayn felt like crying with happiness; they weren’t mad, they wouldn’t shut him out, they wanted this as much as him.

Cracking a smile, Zayn’s legs suddenly shook with pent up fear that was now relief, and he whispered,”Fuck me first?” causing Louis’ eyes to turn a darker blue than they were before.

Watching as Louis looked towards Liam, just like Liam had done to Louis, Zayn saw Liam nod, grabbing the lube again, and handing it too Louis, who began getting himself ready in silence. When he was done, he looked up at Zayn and said,”This is gonna hurt, are you sure?”

Knowing his father would never hurt him on purpose, Zayn nodded, shedding his clothes.

When he was naked, his father’s got their first good look at  _him_  for the first time since he was potty trained. Liam suddenly  _really_  wanted to be fucked first, and actually thought about whining, but the way Louis said ‘ _On your hands and knees_ ’ made Liam shut up, sit back, and  _watch_.

Zayn obediently turned and stuck his pert ass in the air, craning his neck to watch his Pa while he poured lube onto his fingers. Zayn jumped and hissed quietly when the cold lube touched his hole, and Louis murmured an apology, pulling his hand back and rubbing his fingers together to warm the lube while looking into Liam’s eyes, communicating his question silently.

‘ _Do you wanna fuck him?_ ’

Liam shook his head no, his hand reaching out before he even realized what he wanted; the lube. Louis smirked and said,”A man can’t go dry, right?” then handed Liam the lube, turning his attention back to Zayn, who was slightly shaking with anticipation.

Louis noticed this and ran his lube-free hand along Zayn’s back soothingly, slipping his fingers in-between the globes of Zayn’s ass like he had done with Liam so many times before and quickly inserting one finger while Zayn was still relaxed.

Chuckling, Louis slid his finger in and out of Zayn’s hole easily thrice while saying,”You’ve fingered yourself before I take it?”

A moan fell from Zayn’s lips and his back arched when Louis’ finger brushed that sacred spot, but Zayn still managed to say,”Y- _eah_ …” the word leading into a drawn out moan as Louis began to stroke the little nub purposely.

Liam was now avidly stroking himself, and moaned along with Zayn when Louis extracted his fingers and aligned himself at Zayn’s entrance, then pushed in.

Inch by inch, Liam watched Louis slide into Zayn slowly, Zayn’s mouth open in a perfect ‘O’, his head falling down into the V of his arms, another moan dropping from his lips when Louis fully embedded himself in Zayn’s heat.

Louis turned his head and looked into Liam’s eyes once more before he fully lost himself, whispering ‘ _I love you_ ’ to Liam with his eyes, the closing them slowly, and rolling his hips experimentally.

When he felt Zayn spasm, he nearly gave way to his wild side, like he did with Liam, but the soft mewl, something Liam never did, reminded him that this was his son’s first time.

Liam smiled faintly at the crinkle in Louis’ brow that showed he was concentrating greatly, Liam guessed to not hurt Zayn, but Zayn seemed to be getting impatient, whimpering quietly every few seconds of Louis’ stillness.

“… Pa? Could you, maybe, mo-“

Louis sucked in a breath, exercising his self control by pulling out, creating a delicious friction that nearly broke him, then softly plunging back in.

Zayn dug his fingers into the palms of his hands, growling out words that Liam would usually berate him for saying, but now wasn’t the time.

Liam watched Lou’s brow slowly uncreased as pleasure took over, but a little wrinkle remained, giving away the fact that he was still aware of Zayn’s predicament.

Zayn began arching back into Louis’ slow thrusts, and Louis bit his lip, holding back a whine that only came out when he was with Liam.

A particularly loud moan fell from Zayn’s lips, forming the word,” _Pa_ …” and Liam groaned out the word ‘ _Boo_ ’ just after Louis whispered ‘ _Zaynie_ ’.

The nicknames would never be the same.

Louis began going faster and faster, Liam’s hand picking up speed as well, and Zayn was trying to form a thought, analyze the situation like the teenager he was, maybe say a proper sentence or two, but all that came out was,”Ahhh  _fuuuuck_  yes right there Pa,

oh God yes  _please_!

 _HARDER!_ ”

Complying, Louis pushed harder, meeting Zayn’s body as he pushed back to meet Louis just as Liam’s usually did. Just as he felt that draining feeling of his orgasm coming, Zayn’s walls clenched around Louis, and Zayn was coming.

The intense pressure around his dick had Louis cumming into Zayn’s tight, virgin ass, and Liam watched as his partner raked his nails lightly down Zayn’s back, just like he did with Liam all those times when the passion consumed them.

Zayn slumped down into mattress facing Liam, and caught the heated glance he shared with Louis, who was curling up next to Zayn like he did with Liam all those times when they had watched movies in the living room, right before he came.

Liam’s eyes closed, clamping shut as he vividly replayed images of his son being fucked by his lover, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, drawing blood. Zayn whimpered in pain for his dad, but didn’t move; he couldn’t. Louis kissed right behind Zayn’s ear’s and whispered,”Isn’t it sexy? I love it when he does that.”

Zayn let Louis pull him into his embrace a bit more, and sighed with relief, he was still loved.

Liam finally released his lip, wincing at first, then sighing in exasperation  cutting the sexy silence with his words.

“Why the hell do I always  _do_  that?” he whispered, scrunching his eyebrows together and going cross-eyed trying to see the injury. Louis snorted from behind Zayn and hooked his leg with Zayn’s, just like he always did with Liam.

Zayn sighed and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his parents telling him to rest, and that they love him.

**Author's Note:**

> pure smut, you're welcome


End file.
